Indirect Kisses
by Lovely Cup
Summary: Ice cream is the best matchmaker. One-shot, Contestshipping.


"You owe me ice cream."

A brunette and a tall, green haired boy walked side by side down the street. The girl's arms were firmly crossed, her nose nose up, her feet trying to match the boy's stride. The boy, looking nonchalant and aloof, stayed silent.

"Drew! You said that you'd get me ice cream if I stayed silent for the whole movie!" The brunette whined and pleaded.

"You were screaming towards the end." He continued walking, stone faced.

"It's not my fault I can't handle horror movies!" she huffed.

"Well then, the deal's off. Get your ice cream yourself," he replied.

"But I don't have enough!" She held up three quarters. "Ice cream is 1.50, and I only have 75 cents…Please, Drew? Pretty pretty please with maraschino cherries, whipped cream, sprinkles, chopped almonds, caramel drizzle, and chocolate chips on top?" She grabbed his hand, got on her knees, and begged.

"May, there are people here. Don't make a scene," he whispered, his face turning slightly red.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pret- mfphh!" May chanted until Drew clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Actually, I could use an ice cream right about now. How about we split one?" He fished around in his jeans and pulled out three shiny quarters.

Her face lit up. "Sure! I'll go get us one now!" She snatched the coins out of his palm, and dashed off towards the nearest ice cream stand.

Drew rolled his eyes and waited until she came back, triumphantly holding up an ice cream sundae.

"So, where are the spoons?" he questioned.

"Oh...they only had one left, so I took it. I guess you don't get one." She teased him, waving her spoon in his face.

"You expect me to eat it with my hands?"

"Or you could just not eat it at all." she giggled.

"How about we share a spoon?"

May recoiled as if he had bitten her.

"W-we can't do that! That's an indirect kiss! Those only happen in mangas and stupid love stories. A-and I'm still kinda sick, so I don't want to pass it on to you, yknow." She faked a cough. "You should stay healthy for the next contest."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "And why would indirectly kissing me be so horrible?"

"I didn't say it would be! I'm just watching out for your health here, see? Since we're good friends and all!"

"Good friends share their food."

"Good friends buy each other ice cream."

"Good friends split ice creams."

"Good friends...

Ugh. Fine." May looked away, and shoved the ice cream and spoon at Drew's chest.

Drew smiled at her, amused. He picked up the spoon, and ever so slowly spooned the ice cream into his mouth. He hear May internally screaming at him to speed up before it melted. He continued teasing her for 15 more minutes, smirking as he consumed his half.

"Here you go." He finished at last, and handed the spoon and ice cream to May.

"Finally." She stared at it for a while, trying her hardest not to think about the fact that the spoon had been in his mouth. His tongue had touched the plastic. No. Stop. She delicately picked up the spoon, and scooped up a little ice cream. Deep breath. She put the spoon in her mouth.

"Whoa, this stuff is really good." She said happily, as she devoured the rest of the ice cream.

"What, my indirect kisses? I think direct are better," Drew said and laughed.

"Shut up!" May blushed and kept eating. In a few seconds, all the ice cream was gone. "Ahh, that great. What should we do next? I was thinking we could battle a little, or maybe go to the coffeeshop. I heard that they had a new drink out, something called a Smores Frappuchino? But if you aren't in the mood for coffee, we could always get more ice cream..." she said thoughtfully.

"Er, May, you've still got some ice cream on your face." Drew said, pointing at her, trying not to laugh.

"What? Where?" She patted her face, searching.

"Right...there."

His hands wrapped around her waist and reeled her in. He smiled as he angled his head forward. His lips brushed hers, his tongue darting out to lick off the ice cream. As he pulled away, he smirked.

"Told you that direct ones are better."

_AN:_ Aaaaaah. Sorry it's rushed and cliche and everything. It's my first fanfic (woo!)


End file.
